Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined heat exchanger module, and more particularly to a combined heat exchanger module capable of rapidly supplying warm air to an indoor space by supplementing an insufficient heat source during a heating operation.
Description of Related Art
In general, an air-conditioning system for an automobile serves to provide a pleasant environment for occupants in the car by controlling the indoor temperature for their comfort or to remove frost and condensation generated on a window of the car so that a driver can secure clear vision and safe driving can be ensured.
The air-conditioning system includes a cooling system and a heating system in order to control the indoor temperature to a desired temperature. The cooling system includes an evaporator core mounted in a refrigerant line, and is operated such that cooled refrigerant flows through the evaporator core and external air passes by the evaporator core so as to cause heat exchange between the refrigerant in the evaporator core and the external air, thereby cooling the air to be supplied to the indoor space.
The heating system includes a heater core mounted in a cooling water line, and is operated such that hot cooling water flows through the heater core and external air passes by the heater core so as to cause heat exchange between the cooling water in the heater core and the external air, thereby heating the air to be supplied to the indoor space.
Heat generated from an engine during the operation of the same is absorbed in cooling water, or heat generated by electronic components of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles is absorbed and supplied to the heater core. However, when the engine is initially started, the temperature of the cooling water is not adequate to heat the indoor space because the engine is not generating sufficient heat. Meanwhile, the heat generated by the electronic components of electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles is typically insufficient to heat the indoor space.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.